oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy's Puzzled
}} Oggy's Puzzled is the 49th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the thirty-eighth episode for Season 6 under the title Puzzle Mania. Plot Episode starts: Oggy was about to finish his puzzle (which is Oggy himself), but he couldn’t figure out how to place the last piece without messing it up. He tried to ask Jack (who was playing a video game on his handheld device) to help him finish his work, but he declined. Then, Jack ask Oggy why he needs his cousin to help him put the last puzzle piece. So Jack holds Oggy's tail while the latter attempt to put the piece perfectly. Oggy, however, stretched himself causing Oggy to balance on one finger on the space where the last piece should go. Next, Oggy walks on a tall pair of stilts, but he can’t balance on them uncontrollably, causing him to inadvertently fall down on some parts of his house. Next, Jack is driving a machine with Oggy in it. Oggy wants his cousin to move near the space where the last piece should go, but Jack moves the arm of the machine back and forth and finally moves it near the space. Oggy wants Jack to move the arm slightly downward, but Jack moves the arm upwards, smashing Oggy on the ceiling. Jack then moves the machine backwards to save Oggy (who was inside the toilet bowl), and moves the arm outwards, hitting the whole machine and Jack himself. The motor pops out of the machine and Oggy pops out of the motor, claiming that he did it. Oggy then place the puzzle piece on the golf tee, attempting to hit it like a golf ball while Jack protects himself. The puzzle piece bounce around the living room and hits Jack’s eye. Then, Oggy climbs on the rope, but can’t find his puzzle piece because Joey stole it. Oggy then tries to climb towards him, but he instead pulls the rope with clothes. Bob is also on the rope, saying that he placed the rope inside, but Jack smash Bob with a hammer, then he beats the cats, turning them into puzzle pieces. Joey then shows up again, putting the last piece inside the vase. Oggy placed his eye in the vase , then tries to pull it out, and ends up having his nose stuck. He ask Jack (who is now continuing playing his video game) to get his nose unstuck. Jack use his mallet and hit Oggy hard, but his head is now stuck. Jack hits Oggy again, but slammed his face far away. Jack gets Oggy's head unstuck and glue the vase back, which breaks into pieces. Underground, Joey ask Dee Dee and Marky to drill a hole so that a bomb can stick through the hole. Oggy was riding on a machine dive down to put the last piece perfectly. Unfortunately, Oggy's house gets blasted into puzzle pieces. Joey ask Dee Dee to lead Jack into a machine, then it smashed Jack as he is about to run. Joey then breaks Jack, turning him into puzzle pieces. They send the puzzle (actually Jack) to Oggy, who is devastated about his puzzle. Oggy then opens the box and saw Jack’s eye being alive. Oggy then swat the cockroaches, betraying them for turning his cousin in a jigsaw puzzle. At home, Oggy was about to complete Jack, but the latter ask where is the last piece to complete him. Then Joey puts the last piece into another vase, shocking the two, with Jack falling into pieces again as the episode ends. Gallery Oggy's Puzzled 1.png Oggy's Puzzled 2.png Oggy's Puzzled 3.png Oggy's Puzzled 4.png Oggy's Puzzled 5.png Oggy's Puzzled 6.png Oggy's Puzzled 7.png File:IMG_20190610_131115.jpg File:IMG_20190610_131133.jpg File:IMG_20190610_131155.jpg File:IMG_20190610_131215.jpg File:IMG_20190610_131235.jpg File:IMG_20190610_131258.jpg File:IMG_20190610_131402.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)